buddyandpivotsfandomcom-20200213-history
Buddy and Pivots
The Buddy and Pivots Show is a Flash-animated created by BuddyComics and ThePivotsXXD. The show is a sitcom about Buddy, a 14-year-old cartoonist, and Pivots, a 16-year-old animator, two friends on the internet who become roommates. Originally, the crew consisted of only the two (Buddy writing and voicing; Pivots writing, directing, animating, voicing) but by the first episode of the first season, the show had a crew of voice actors, a background artist, music composer, and title card designer. The series was created in March of 2011, during an MSN conversation, about the concept of BuddyComics and ThePivotsXXD being neighbors in a house. The show revolves around Buddy and Pivots' zany adventures and mishaps in the real world with colorful characters and music. Each episode is around three to five minutes and is usually uploaded on a Thursday. The series is animated using Adobe Flash by Pivots and the writing and voicing is primarily done by the two, but with others helping. With the creation of a YouTube channel on March 15, 2011, the two released four promos leading up to the series premiere of the pilot on August 7, 2011. After that, the first season will begin on December 2, 2011, with the episode "Buddy's Anatomy". The show also features guest voices, such as Moon-manUnit-42, who will voice Neil Castleberry, the duo's British neighbor, and several other voice actors will appear. Overview Around the start of 2011, Austin and Jordan became great friends. Through Skype and Windows Live, the two communicated very often and they thought of making an animated series together. On March 15, 2011, the duo both announced they would begin production on a series called The Buddy and Pivots Show, with the launch of a YouTube account under the name "BuddyPivotsTV". Three days later, Jordan animated a quick promo to give people an idea of the series with Buddy (voiced by Austin) asking Jordan if his socks are working. This short video marked Austin's first voice role online. The anticipation of the show made show production begin that Summer. Production for the pilot began on May 29, 2011, with some script writing and character designs. Animating started in June as did Austin's voicing, since Jordan had already finished his. The pilot premiered online on YouTube, deviantART, and Newgrounds on August 7, 2011 to positive reviews and a fair amount of viewership. With the pilot not being part of the first season, the first season will air later, presumably in November 2011, with the first episode "Buddy's Anatomy", followed by nine more episodes. The first season will include more voices, more characters, and the addition of a background artist, as well as more music, mostly in "TechnoPals". Credits Cast *BuddyComics as Buddy, Additonal Voices *ThePivotsXXD as Pivots, Mr. Boss (Pilot), Additional Voices *Benjamin Aaron Williams as Mr. Boss *PsycosisRobot as Jancy *Moon-manUnit-42 as Neil Castleberry Guest stars *Lockheart9 as Therapist *StarCatFri as Brittany *Anti-Dark-Heart as Patricia *JWurldStudios as Pizza Guy *Zenuel as Announcer, Additonal Voices Crew *BuddyComics - writer (6 episodes), executive producer, co-creator *ThePivotsXXD - animator, writer (6 episodes), director, executive producer, co-creator *Anti-Dark-Heart - background artist, title card designer *Bobby Wilson - music Characters *'Buddy '''is one of the two titular characters in The Buddy and Pivots Show''. Buddy is 14 and is Pivots' roommate. Loosely based on his real-life counterpart Austin, or BuddyComics, Buddy shares many qualities similar to how the actual Buddy acts. Buddy is an aspiring cartoonist, enjoys dressing fancy, and acts very goofy. Buddy is voiced by Austin, who co-creates and writes. *'Pivots '''is the other half of the duo of main characters in ''The Buddy and Pivots Show. Pivots is 15 and owns the house he and Buddy share. Pivots is fairly similar to his actual self, Jordan, also known as ThePivotsXXD. Pivots is an animator, typically wears nice clothes, and is more of the "straight man" role of the two. Pivots is voiced by Jordan, who animates, writes, directs, and co-creates. Other than that, Pivots also voices other characters in the show. *'Mr. Boss' is Buddy's boss and the man in charge of the local cartooning company, among other companies. He has an aggressive attitude, which seems to conflict with Buddy's many antics in the workplace. Mr. Boss deeply hates Buddy and his first name is unknown in the series. He first appears in "Pilot", voiced by ThePivotsXXD. As of "Buddy's Anatomy", Mr. Boss is now voiced by Benjamin Aaron Williams. *'Jancy Jones '''is Buddy and Pivots' hippie next-door neighbor. Jancy is a stereotype of hippies in the 60's and 70's and is the representation of a stoner. Jancy smokes all kinds of ways, which is very unsettling to the neighbors. Jancy makes regular appearances on the show and is voiced by PsycosisRobot. *'Neil Castleberry 'is Buddy and Pivots' British neighbor. Not much is known about him so far, but Jordan said that he will be voiced by Jack Evans, also known as Moon-manUnit-42. Episodes ''Main article: List of episodes Production The Buddy and Pivots Show ''is heavily influenced and is inspired by show like The Odd Couple and ''Seinfeld. The show is also influenced by many cartoons like ''Looney Tunes ''and the works of Walt Disney. The show has a staff consisting of only the two, Austin and Jordan. Austin primarily writes the scripts, co-creates the series, and has some minor voicing roles. Jordan writes as well, but directs and animates himself, co-creates, and has more voice roles. The show is animated by Jordan in the popular animating program Adobe Flash, used by many animators. The writing process is very interesting as most of the dialogue and sequences are improvised, which is the way Austin often writes scripts. The show will start having guest voices in the middle of the season, as well as a new theme song. While Jordan does most of the production work, Buddy does more promotional work, like making sites and accounts for the show, designing logos and sequences, and advertising the show to the Internet. Reception Before and after the release of the pilot, the show has built up a strong fanbase, who sent the two fan art through deviantART or comment very positively. The pilot has received high praise after its official release online. The users on deviantART and YouTube commented on how the humor of the episode was great as well as the animation done by ThePivotsXXD. The episode is doing well in pageviews as it is getting higher and higher. External links *http://www.youtube.com/user/buddypivotstv *http://buddypivots.tumblr.com/ *http://buddyandpivots.deviantart.com/ Category:Shows